


Five Months

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find a case with almost 15 missing people, and discover a hunting group that is already on it. Then things get complicated. With Sam missing and Dean away, something darker rises. Can the Winchesters pull it off this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Chromeotome
> 
> There are OFC and OMC but they aren't paired/shipped with anyone. Promise.

Dean was damn tired. It has been over at least a week since he’s gotten any sleep. And for good reason too. Every once and awhile Castiel would come in and check on him. Ask him how he was holding up. He would say fine, and Cas would leave. Sometimes he brought him food, but it always sat untouched where he left it.

James and Isabelle came up sometimes too. Not as often as Cas did, but they would come up and share their thoughts. Their feelings. But Dean wasn’t interested. He didn’t care how long they searched or how they related to him.

No.

That didn’t matter. All that mattered was finding Sam. And Dean was going to be damned if he didn’t.

His eyes flicked towards the calendar hanging on the wall. Three months crossed off in neat red X’s. Isabelle said the bodies turned up at the end of five months.

Two months. He had two months.

That was plenty of time.

Dean returned his focus to the book. Hanging onto each word as if one had the clue to where Sam, and the others, might be.

He’s read the book three times.

But it’s their only clue. So something had to be in it.

Someone knocked on the door.

“Come in.” The door creaked open. Dean paused from his reading to face the person.

“Cas.” He said. Castiel entered his room and shut the door behind him.

“Dean.” Cas looked around. “We need to talk.”

Dean idly spun around in his chair. “About what?”

Castiel faced him seriously. “About you Dean.”

“Me?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Look at yourself Dean. You’re killing yourself. I cannot sit by and watch you do this to yourself.” Dean paused. Cas was right. He looked horrible. Dark bags had formed underneath his eyes. He wasn’t sure he recognized who was in the mirror.

“Cas...” Dean sighed. “I’m sorry but... But this is Sammy we’re talking about. Two months Cas. I have two months to find him and if I don’t then...”

Cas placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I know Dean.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months before Sam's disappearance. Dean meets James and Isabelle and learns information on the creature behind the kidnappings and deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to correct any.

3 Months Before  
\----  
“Hey Dean. Check this out.” Sam walked over and showed him the newspaper.

“The case of the five month kidnapper still goes unsolved.” Dean read. Sam looked at him expectantly.

Dean frowned skeptically. “What, you think that’s a case?”

Sam shrugged. “We’ve gone on less.” He flipped open the newspaper. “But get this, after five months each victim is found dead, with clear signs of torture. Also, people say they smelled sulfur at the scenes where the victims vanished.” Sam looked at him smugly.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Alright. Sounds demony to me.”  
\----  
The Impala rolled up in front of the most recent scene. The police were already there, having taped off the area and comforting a few people. Sam and Dean climbed out of the Impala and walked up. They flashed their badges and ducked beneath the yellow tape.

“So who’s the most recent vic?”

“Cassandra Evans. She has an older brother named James.” Sam gestured to a man a few police were talking to. Dean eyed him warily. “James” didn’t look that worried for someone who just lost their younger sibling a few hours ago.

“Why don’t you check out the scene, I’ll go talk to the brother.” Dean said. 

“Alright.” Dean watched Sam as he walked up to a police officer and asked him a few questions. Satisfied, Dean turned back to “James”. As he approached him, he could hear the police officer asking him questions.

“Does Cassandra have any relation to any of the previous victims?” The police officer asked. James hesitated, barely noticeable to the average person.

“No.” Dean narrowed his eyes. James was lying. Dean waved away the officer and approached James.

“Are you James Evans?” He asked. James nodded. “I have a few questions for you.”

“And who are you?” James crossed his arms. Dean grinned and flashed his FBI badge. James made a face but said nothing more.

“Did you notice anything weird before Cassandra went missing?” James raised an eyebrow.

“Weird?”

“Yeah. You know... Scents, sounds. Anything strange or unusual you saw.” James pretended to be thinking about it, but Dean knew he was just going to lie again.

“No. Not that I can recall.”

Dean sighed. “Alright then. Thank you for your time.” Sam came up to him.

“So, what’d he say?”

Dean snorted, “Nothing true. One thing for sure is that he knows more than he told me. You?”

“Not much. I found sulfur on the windowsill by where she disappeared but nothing else.”

“Alright. Why don’t I follow ‘James’ over here and you go check out the case files from the previous vics.”  
\----  
Dean killed the Impala’s engine after following James to what looked like a large abandoned factory. He silently waited in the car, watching James open the doors and enter the factory. Dean caught a glimpse of the inside, which looked drastically different than the outside. Warm yellow light leaked out of the door and spilled onto the ground. Dean thought he saw a few other figures, but he couldn’t be sure. Tucking his Beretta into his waistband he headed towards the factory.

Dean crept along the edges of the building, stealthily keeping to the shadows. He crept around a corner and peered inside a window. Inside was a group of people crowded around a table. On the table lay what appeared to be case notes from the other cases. James stood at the head of the table and looked to be giving orders to the other people. Dean leaned forward and caught a glimpse of what looked to be...

Oh.

Suddenly a pair of hands slammed him against the factory wall. Dean felt a splash of what he assumed to be holy water and a few grains of salt thrown into his face. He sputtered and spat out the remaining water.

“Who are you?” They said. The person holding him eased their grip, but didn’t release him. Dean heard more footsteps approach him.

“Woah. Guys. Take it easy.” James. The person holding him let him go.

“You know this guy?” A woman said.

James rolled his eyes. “Yeah. He’s with the ‘FBI’.” A few people snickered.

“You a hunter?” The woman asked.

“Yeah. What’s it to you?” 

The woman smiled and extended a hand. “I’m Isabelle. Sorry about the rude welcome. We’re a little on edge with everything going on around here.” Dean shook her hand and stared at the crowd around him.

“Are you all hunters?” Everyone nodded.

“Most of us lost siblings to the Anazitus.” The crowd murmured. A few people looked down, as if remembering the ones they lost.

“Anazitus?”

“Our name for the creature that is behind the kidnappings.” James said. “We have some information on it that you might want to know.”  
\----  
Dean examined the photos on the table. There were a few blurry shots of whatever the Anazitus was, but they mostly were of the deceased victims. “So what information do you have?”

Isabelle and James looked at each other. Isabelle stepped forward. “The Anazitus leaves behind sulfur, as you saw, whenever it takes someone. We suspect it can teleport. James has successfully tracked it down to the forest behind the factory. He thinks that it has a lair somewhere in there.”

“The forest is expansive though.” James continued. “There are thousands of miles worth of ground that we still haven’t covered and the Anazitus feeds irregularly.”

Dean held up a hand. “Wait. Feeds?”

James nodded gravely. “The police didn’t pick up on it, but the Anazitus feeds off its victims’ pain. Which is why it tortures them. Once the victim nears death the Anazitus kills it and dumps the body somewhere.”

“And how do you know all this?” Dean asked. While they seemed trustworthy, he had no way of knowing if any of this was true.

“Because we’ve had people taken by the Anazitus. And yes,” James cut him off before he could interrupt, “one came back alive.”

“But they didn’t live for long. The Anazitus injects them with a painful poison meant to kill them. They told us all they knew.” Isabelle looked sorrowful. Dean wondered if it was someone she knew.

“The poison takes roughly around five months to kill them, which is why each body turns up every five months.” James paused. “But the Anazitus has no predictable pattern. It seems to take when it wants.” James let Dean process the information. He rubbed his forehead. How come with them it was always something complicated?

“Are there any connections between the victims?”

James bit his lip. “Yes.” He said softly. “They’re all younger siblings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter 3. Hopefully I'll finish soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean frets. And for good reason too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short.

Dean paled. His first thought was of _Sam._ His heart was racing and now all he could think about was if Sam was alright. He tried to calm himself down, rationalize that Sam was in the precinct. A public place.

_That didn’t stop the Anazitus from taking Cassandra in a store._  
He told himself to shut up.

“Dean?” Isabelle said. “You okay? You look a little pale.” Dean shook his head and brushed her off.

“I’m fine. I was just—“

“Thinking about your brother?” James finished. Dean turned sharply to face him.

“How did you know—“

“That the tall guy was your brother?” James smirked and Dean wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his smug face. “You guys just radiate the whole ‘family’ thing. Even though you try not to.” And he winked at him. Dean silently seethed at him.

Isabelle frowned and cocked her head. “Is he younger or older?”

“Younger.” Dean answered. Her face drained.

“Shit. You gotta go back to him. He have a cell?”

“Yeah. I, uh, I can call him.” Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Sam. He held his phone up to his ear and listened as it dialed once, twice, thrice...  
The group of hunters watched him with baited breath. Everyone seemed on edge and worried, just like Dean was a few moments ago. Even James bore the same expression Isabelle had, large doe eyes that stared at him hoping that Sam would pick up.

“Dean?” Sam picked up. Dean visibly relaxed and held up a hand, meaning that he picked up.

“Hey Sammy. Got anything?”

Sam chuckled and replied, “Not much. But get this, all vics had an older sibling or two. And, Cassandra, the most recent vic, knew the previous two.”

Dean looked at Isabelle and James for a moment before saying, “Huh. So where are you?”

“I’m heading towards—“ Sam was cut off and replaced by static. Dean listened intently for a bit, only hearing a few muffled shouts and crashes.

“Sammy? You there?”

Sam didn’t reply.

The call disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~cliffhanger~   
> ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up. Dean panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

Sam woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned and rolled over. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was getting on a call with Dean and then getting clocked in the head. He cracked open his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. Thick metal bars caged him and were locked with a large padlock. Opening his eyes further, he could see multiple other cages, most containing other people. Across from him there was a girl with blonde hair. She was curled up in a corner, as if she were trying to shrink away from the cage’s entrance.

“Hey.” Sam crawled over to the cage bars. “Are you Cassandra Evans?” The girl peered at him through her hair. She nodded.

“Did you see what took you?” Cassandra blinked slowly, before nodding.

“What was it?” Cassandra shook her head. Sam exhaled. He slumped against the cool metal bars and leaned his head backwards. He didn’t know how much time had passed since he was knocked out. It could’ve been hours or minutes.

“It was a girl.” Cassandra croaked. Her voice was hoarse.

Sam sat up. “What was?”

“The Anazitus.”  
\----  
“Dean. You need to calm down.” Isabelle attempted to sooth him. Dean paced furiously. Having given up long ago on calling Sam.

“Calm down?! What reason is there to calm down?” Dean yelled. Isabelle sighed and rubber her forehead.

“Shouting isn’t going to get us any closer to finding anyone. James and a group of others are constantly scanning the forest. We’ll find those people _and_ your brother.” She said. Dean glared at her and continued pacing. Behind him Isabelle rolled her eyes.

“I must warn you though, when the calls come—“

Dean’s phone rang.

“Dean don’t—“

He immediately picked up. Almost crushing his phone in his haste.

“Sammy?” He said. But the only sound from the other side was someone breathing heavily. Then came:

“Dean?” Sam whispered.

“Sam. Where are you?” Dean asked. Sam did not reply, only the sound of his breathing increased. Isabelle walked up to him and tried to take his phone. Dean wrestled with her for a few minutes, before the screaming started. Both Isabelle and Dean froze as the phone’s speakers played—

Sam. Sam’s screams.

Dean’s blood boiled and he writhed in the feeling that he was helpless. That he couldn’t help his brother. He shoved Isabelle aside and grabbed his phone back. The screaming continued, before Sam started crying for help.

Isabelle stood up. “Dean. You need to turn off the phone.” Dean glanced at her, but made no motion to do so. “Dean!” She shouted. He ignored her.

“Dean! De! Please! Help me! Make it—“ Sam let out an unearthly shriek. Dean had to hold the phone away from his ear. He could hear him sobbing on the other end. Sam continued to call his name. Begging him to help him or make the pain go away. Dean’s heart constricted as it went on. He loosened his grip on the phone and let it slide out. Isabelle deftly caught it and disconnected the call.

“Dean—“ She started.

“Save it.” He growled and shoved past her. Dean stormed upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo/comment if you liked it <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shorter chapter. Next one will be longer.

Sam wasn’t sure how much time had passed from him waking up to hearing himself scream. It was kinda weird, hearing your own voice scream and beg for help. His—no, its—screams persisted for a few minutes before they were cut off suddenly. Was the “Anazitus” as Cassandra called it, some sort of Crocotta? He looked around the room.

No. Crocottas live in filth, but the room that contained all the cages was pristine. Each metal wall was shined perfectly at the cages were spotless. Not a Crocotta then.

Somewhere in the room a door creaked open. Sam sat up and pressed against the bars of his cage. He could faintly make out a few figures towards the front of the room where the door was. They appeared to be talking, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. As they approached his cage, he scooted away from the cage bars and pretended to be sleeping.

The heavy footsteps walked past his cage. Sam cracked open his eyes just enough that he could see the large outlines of black boots. A second pair of boots walked into his view and opened Cassandra’s cage. Pale hands reached in and grabbed her out of her cage. She shrieked and started flailing.

One snarled and jabbed a syringe into her neck. “I was hoping you would do that.” Cassandra’s struggling diminished, and she was dragged limply out of Sam’s sight. Just as the rounded the corner he caught sight of a rounded scab on the back of her shoulder.

The door creaked open again and then slammed shut. Sam reached around to touch his shoulder. His fingers brushed against a rounded circle, nearly identical to the one Cassandra had.  
\----  
Dean paced inside his temporary room. Isabelle had come up a few hours ago and brought him some food, but it sat untouched on his desk. He glanced at the calendar he hung on the wall. Besides that and the platter of food Dean’s room was pristine, which was a first.

It had been approximately two days since Sam went missing and they’re still no closer to finding the Anazitus’ hideout. James and his team have been sweeping the forest everyday, or so he says. He still has to yet take Dean with him on one of his trips.

Dean crosses off another day.

Someone knocks on his door. Isabelle cracks the door open and peers in. “Dean?” She says. “We need to talk.” Dean nods at her. She enters his room.

“As James was saying earlier, you cannot pick up anymore calls. It’ll only be more painful for you.” Dean hesitated, but nodded anyways. She continued. “You need to understand that James didn’t want to send Cassandra in, but she insisted that she was going to be fine.”

He said nothing. Didn’t even look at her. Dean heard her sigh.

“Originally Cassandra had a tracker in her so we could trace it to the Anazitus’ camp but...” Isabelle trailed off.

Dean turned around. “But?”

“Something went wrong.” Dean watched her carefully. “Maybe the Anazitus found the tracker but once it took her we lost the signal. The camera is still active and so is the bug, but she stop replying to us.” Isabelle’s face was distraught, but Dean hardened his resolve and kept a calm facade.

“So what now?” He asked, stepping forward. “We just, search the whole forest?” Isabelle looked down.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” She said. Dean said nothing in return as he watched her leave and softly close the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudo <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a fight scene. So does Dean. James plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's longer. Anyways, enjoy!

Several hours must have passed before they dragged Cassandra back into the room. Sam watched as the pair, a man and a woman, threw her inside her cage and locked it. He eyed them warily, were they the Anazituses? As soon as they were gone Sam crawled over to Cassandra’s cage. “Cassandra?” He said. She groaned and rolled over. Her face was littered with small cuts and a colorful array of bruises. Cassandra mumbled something incoherently and turned over again.

The door loudly creaked open again. Sam sat up straight. The footsteps rounded a corner and came into view. The man and woman stood before him, the man holding a needle filled with a clear substance.

“So, Sam.” He said. “Are we going to do this the hard way?” Sam glared at him and said nothing. The man, or the Anazitus, chuckled and unlocked his cage. He motioned for him to come out. When Sam made no move to do so he sighed and said, “Well come on now. I promise I don’t bite.”

Sam stuck out his chin defiantly and looked him in the eye. The woman leaned over to the man and hissed, “He’s got fire... I like him.” A forked tongue slithered out of her mouth and flickered. Sam recoiled.

The man barked with laughter. “Alright. Let’s do this.” He began to reach inside the cage for Sam. His head barely went underneath the cage’s roof. 

Sam lashed out, kicking the man square in the chest. He was sent tumbling backwards and hit the cage bars. The man reached up and touched the back of his head slowly, his fingers coming away sticky with blood. He sneered and looked at Sam.

“You’re going to regret that, boy.”

Sam smirked. “Make me.”

The man lunged at him, grabbing at his arms and anything he could hold onto. Sam slammed his fist into the man’s jaw. The man released him temporarily, only to come charging back. His fist sailed in from Sam’s left. Sam’s head snapped back, giving the man enough of a lapse to punch him in the gut.

Air rushed out of his lungs and Sam’s vision blurred for a second. The man drew back and pulled out the syringe. Charging again at Sam, Sam clumsily sidestepped him and he ran into the cage again. Sam would’ve laughed, but now wasn’t the time.

The man shook himself and staggered backwards. He spat out a wad of blood and grinned at Sam, red blood staining his front teeth.

“Night time, kitty.” Sam stared at him confused, before he felt a sharp prick on the back of his neck. His muscles went lax and he face planted into the cage floor. He faintly heard the man laughing, before he lost consciousness.  
\----  
Dean lazily pushed his food around on the plate. The table was filled with idle chat that Dean didn’t care to participate in. James sat across him, in a similar mood. The two didn’t dare look at each other.

“Stop stinking up the room with your foul mood, James!” Someone shouted from the other end of the table. The chatter silenced and everyone’s head swiveled to James. Numerous agreements were shouted throughout the room. Dean swore he heard someone else say, “That goes for you too, new boy!”

James swallowed the food he was chewing. “What’s our next move?” Some grumbled at the idea of planning during dinner.

“We caught sight of a demon in town. We’re going tomorrow to capture it.” The man beside him said. “Hopefully it’ll have some info on the Anazitus.” Others nodded in agreement.

“Who are you taking?” James asked.

“Myself, Todd, Roger, Isabelle.” James frowned.

“Awfully small team.” The man shrugged and continued eating. James looked at Dean.

“Dean, you want to go?” Dean looked up at his name.

He raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He said. James nodded. “Alright.” James’ face split into a grin.  
\----  
The car rumbled and the group was off. The scenery blurred as they raced past the trees. Dean was outfitted with nothing more than his gun and Ruby’s knife. The others, Isabelle, Todd, whatever their names were, had what Dean assumed to be bulletproof vests and various other weapons. They looked like they were going to war, not to capture one demon. James had offered him one, but Dean refused.

“You said it was one demon?” Dean said incredulously. The outfits were a little... Excessive, for Dean’s taste.

Isabelle shrugged. “Could be more, could be less. Never hurts to be careful.” Dean rolled his eyes. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.  
\----  
The demon’s hideout turned out to be a small room in a cruddy motel, not different to those that Sam and Dean would stay in. Thinking about Sam was painful. Dean shook away all thoughts of him and focused on the present. He had to.

One of the men in front of Dean signaled for them to move into the room. They moved silently as a unit, each person doing their part. The motel room was deadly quiet.

Somebody screamed as a demon pounced on them. More people rushed over to them, but not before the demon slit his—her—throat. Blood spilled out of her neck and onto the ground. Her body slumped and she fell onto the ground.

Someone shot the demon. From what Dean could tell it was a tranquilizer dart.

The demon only grinned and slowly pulled it out of his shoulder. He sniffed it and rolled his eyes.

“Sedatives? Really?”

Dean watched out of the corner of his eye as another demon charged out of the shadows. More demons entered through the door, and soon the quiet motel room was a battleground.

It wasn’t hard to tell friend from foe, not with all the gear the team wore. Dean pulled out Ruby’s knife and brandished against the demons. A demon sneered, and Dean charged.

He sunk the knife into the demon’s chest, feeling a sick sort of relief once his body glowed orange and fell to the ground. Another demon lunged at him, only to have her neck stabbed. More demons swarmed around him, and it all became a blur of stabbing and slicing. Blood was everywhere, and Dean wasn’t sure if it was his or the demon’s.

Dean sat poised above a demon, raising the knife to kill it off, when he heard Isabelle shout.

“Dean!” He turned towards her. She had a small cut on her cheek. The remaining people of the team were standing behind her. “We need that one alive.”

Dean took a moment to process the scene around him. Dead bodies covered the floor. Most of them demons, a few were from the team. He looked down at the demon beneath him. It glared at him, and Dean settled for punching it in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudo! <3  
> And happy new years!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture, and more torture. Not a lot of it is explicit, but...

When Sam awoke he was strapped into a leather chair. Thick restraints held his arms and legs down. Each cuff had a padlock on it.

Great.

Warily, he tested each cuff. While there was a little space for him to wiggle around in, it didn’t leave much room to do anything else.

Like escaping.

He was pretty sure they were going to torture him. There was a tray beside the chair that held various medical tools, from scalpels to a few different sized priers.

“Well well. Look who decided to wake up.” Sam heard the man walk into the room, each step he took clicking loudly.

“Who are you?” Sam asked, twisting in an attempt to see the man’s face.

The man laughed. “It’s none of your concern.” He paused, before adding, “But if you want something to call me, you can call me Peter.”

Peter stepped into Sam’s view. “I’m guessing that’s not your real name?” Peter smiled wryly.

“It’s my vessel’s.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. Vessel. That meant, “Peter” was a demon or an angel. He highly doubted that it was an angel, but there was only one way to find out.

“So, Peter. Where’s your friend?” Sam turned to face him. Peter walked around Sam’s chair, Sam watching his every movement.

“She’s coming. Don’t get impatient now, kitty.” Peter drawled. He checked his watch and strode over to the tray. Sam glared at the back of his head.

Peter delicately picked up the scalpel and twirled it around in his hand. He studied it for a moment, before placing it back on the tray. He tilted his head.

“I used to be human, you know.” Peter said. “I remember what it was like, walking amongst them and feeling.” Sam observed Peter curiously.

“Of course, it’s been a long time since then. Nearly almost 300 years. But...” Peter picked up the hammer and tested its weight. He looked at Sam and smiled. “I still remember what pain felt like.”

Peter walked over to Sam and rested the hammer against his forehead. Sam squeezed his eyes shut. “It gives me an advantage. I know where it hurts, and how much force I need to make it hurt. I know how much pain a human can take before they pass out, and how much force is needed to make them unconscious.”

Peter removed the hammer from his forehead.

“You might consider it an art.” Sam felt his warm breath on his neck and cringed. He tried to shy away from him, but was held steadfast by his restraints.

“And I’m going to make you my masterpiece, Sammy.” He whispered.

Sam shuddered, and the man swung the hammer.  
\----  
“Damnit James, we’re not getting anywhere at this pace!” Dean yelled. James sighed and rubbed his face. The demon was in their “interrogation room” and chained up, but Dean felt like it made no difference. They still knew nothing and the demon was sitting there, practically scot-free.

“Dean, I can’t let you go in there. My men will handle it.” James answered, trying to placate him. Dean stared at the men in there, both of them sitting calmly at the table and asking the demon questions. Each question was parried by a witty remark, answered by another question, or wasn’t answered all together. It was quite frustrating.

“Can’t you see? They’re not going to get any answers out of it!” Dean waved his hands frantically. When James didn’t reply, he headed for the door. James blocked him.

“Dean, I can’t let you go in there.” James was infuriatingly calm. Dean wanted to throttle him.

“And why not?! I’d get the information out of him at least.” James bit his lip, but didn’t answer. Dean shoved him aside and opened the door. He heard the last snippet of the guy’s question, but didn’t bother to register it. Grabbing him and his partner, he shoved them out of the room and locked the door behind them. The demon tilted his head and flashed him a crooked smile.

“Hello, Dean. To what do I have the pleasure?” Dean said nothing and instead threw holy water in its face. It hissed as the water burned it, smoke rising off its skin. It cracked its neck and looked at him. “Is that how you expect to get information out of me?” It cackled.

Dean almost laughed, but maintained a straight face. He stared it down and said, “We’re just getting started.”  
\-----  
Sam screamed as the hammer impacted his hand. There was a sickening crunch as the bones beneath it shattered. Pain radiated from his hand. He bit his lip and tried to focus on his breaths.

_In... Out_

Peter swung the hammer again. Sam could hear him laughing, _laughing_ , at him. Sam suppressed a shout as it only further grinded his crushed hand. He whimpered and tried to struggle against the cuffs.

Struggling only brought further pain, with each movement irritating his broken hand.

_In... Out..._

“Open your eyes.” The woman, Anazitus, said.

Somebody dug into his hand and he groaned, his eyes shooting open.

Hazel orbs met the Anazitus’ brown ones. Her tongue flickered and she inhaled deeply.

“You smell wonderful.” She purred, and stepped closer to Sam. Sam slumped into the chair and tried to look anywhere but at her.

Peter jabbed a nail into his hand.

Sam ground his teeth and focused on _breathing_.

_Don’t freak out... Don’t..._

The Anazitus had its eyes closed and seemed to be inhaling something. Blood was running down the sides of his hand, the nail protruding from the middle of his palm. It was a grisly sight.

Sam tore his eyes away from it and stared straight ahead. The Anazitus was a blob in the corner of his eyes, her long black hair occupying the majority of his side vision.

Peter stepped in front of him, now wearing an apron bearing many bloodstains, some a fresh red, others a faded brown.

He grinned and held up a knife. “You ready for some fun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudo <3


End file.
